Our Dreamland
by DarkRiku'sGirlfriend
Summary: Come to me Dante... A voice inside her head whispers for her to love Dante the way he deserves to be loved. But something else calls her back to her world. Another to Vergil..
1. Prologue

_The cold ground fadded and the sky became a wonderful freedom tickeled by the wind splashed with warm clouds. Floating pleasently up to a place where nothing could go wrong. A boy I recognized as my friend floated some distance away, not noticing me as I soared up at the same rate as he. It was an amazing place, it really was. Entering the area high above where the air became thin and the sun warmed the skies with a comforting light that peeked over the ridges of far-off mountains. The clouds seemed to solidify as I passed by them, making them whiter and fluffier then they were just moments ago. I must have been flying by the levels of the great streches of blue at an amazing pace, because I soon came to a place where I was guided by an invisible force to sit on clouds higher then almost all the others. My good friend who I'd seen on the way up came to rest on the cloud beside me. He was looking very happy and almost completley spaced out. I was laying on my stomach as he sat cross-legged beside me on a missive fluffy white cotton ball, as it might seem to be._

_"Hi, Pat!" I said cheerily. He smiled widely as we sat in what seemed to be a Heaven of sorts. _

_"Hi, Taylor!" he responded. I could swear that he had wings, but then, there's alot of air pressure that high up. He layed down on his back and counted what stars he could see durring the day, and I did the same. After all, what else was there to do this high up? I talked to him for a long time as the day slowly went by, gradually able to see more and more stars. It became a racing game of sorts. The first person to find to next star got to do as you would when a punch-buggy goes by. I was a little slower then him for the most part, but I did my fair share of punching him. This game earned the very long tittle, 'New star; No punch backs!'_

_"Ow!" Pat said through a muffled laugh. We were suddenly looking at a black sky. Had it not been light blue just seconds before? Without giving us time to prepare, the cloud abruptly dropped downward at an incredible speed. Liffted into the air momentarily, I found my self clawing with my hands as I tried to grip something, anything, to keep from falling. _

_A few minutes later, I found myself laying next to Pat, who was sitting up and looking at me. I turned onto my stomach as he fell back to lay on the white floating object. I observed that he was holding the surface of the cloud tightly in his hand and shaking a little from fear. I was too. The entire world seemed to have darkened to a black pool of indescribable shadows. The cloud shifted, and my heart jumped. The wind was picking up too. Thankfully, it was only Pat turning onto his side. Then, again, the cloud fell down. This time, though it hurt my arms as well as Pat's, we did not go free-falling back to it's surface. Instead we found ourselves clinging to it for dear life. I couldn't keep my eyes open against the force of the air, and burried my face into the fluff of the warm, cloth-like fabrics of the cloud. After a while I adjusted to the presure and looked to see something floating in the midst of the Heaven I'd found. A woman._

_She looked aged, but not very old. She still seemed young. Most importantly, she was floating. She had no wings, and she wasn't moving up or down. Just floating. She suddenly came upward to face me. Pat was facing the other way as he was still clinging for the sake of his life. He heard me gasp and thought something was wrong. Flipping over as fast as he could, he put an arm over me to prevent me from flying away. When, in reality, he was in more danger by having let go. The odd lady floated some feet away from us and laughed._

_"Weaklings. You beings are not worthy of this sky!" the woman said in an irritated voice. With a wave of her hand, she sent a great gust of wind in our dirrection and sent the clouds flying in evey plausable direction. Then, I saw another figure in the clouds. It seemed to be staring longingly at me, though I couldn't see it's face._

_"Don't worry. I'm coming for you..." the figure mouthed to me. How I know it was saying this, I may never be able to tell you. It's face was not vissible to me._

_I heard the woman yell in rage and the wind stopped for a minute. Though she'd been very unhappy just moments ago, she sounded almost pleasently surprised now. She spoke in a sly, decieving tone: "Ah, Dante! I thought you'd never get here!"_

_"Yeah, well I have a previous engagement. But, I think I have time to play a little game first." The man who had appeared from the clouds, the figure who'd said for me not to worry, stood there now. The wind had come to a complete sto when he'd come into view. According to the lady standing in the clouds, his name was Dante._

_'Dante!' I thought. I'd had no idea who that was. Not even the faintest. It seemed to have come closser to my mind, but I still couldn't grasp the concept yet. Dante..._

_The clouds moved horrendously fast, and I nearly fell from my place. Watching in amazement, I saw Dante lunge at the woman, who simply grabbed the blade and sqeazed it. Blood flowed from her wrist and hand like a river. Dante was actually just standing and watching her; holding his sword tightly, he pulled on it and she let go. The blood smeared on the sword, making it glisten with a thirsty light in what was left of the sun beams. The woman stirred the skies with her arms, soon spinning her whole body. The air quickened by ten fold, and Dante was unable to keep his footing. He flew from the cloud bed and soared un-willingly against the wind and up and down in all sorts of directions. I was going numb from the intensining cold of the fierce breezes. I heard gun fire, and looked to see Dante's sword in it's sheath. His hands now held two guns of different colors, but obviously of the same type._

_Shooting with an unusually fast nature to do so, the mass that was Dante in this unforgiving place flew in front of the cloud. Lightning had begun to flash a few minutes earlier. Whoever this woman was, she seemed to have power over both the wind and storms. The increased air presure from a sudden unknown jolt sent me off the cloud. I fell as I screamed silently back to Pat. We went unheard over the roar of the wind and roll of thunder. The lightning cracked loudly and I looked up to see Dante falling towards me. That witch of a woman could be heard cackling evilly and the clouds swirled faster and the wind blew harder and more jerkily. I thought I would honestly die, my eyes closed against the wind. I felt a strong grip around me and looked to see Dante holding me tightly. He was almost cringing from the slight pain of being tossed so mercilessly. I burried my face in his muscular body for a moment, then was urged by an invisible force to look up at him. Dante..._

_It suddenly hit me. Dante. The lead character in Devil May Cry. That Dante! I felt sorry for him, and in thinking in such a manner, I also felt his pain. The wind that whipped both him and me doubled after I realized it was him. We were tossed to all levels of the sky, and then, in an instant, we were sent down and nowhere else. I felt even stronger wind against me. Then, there was an unexpected pain in my shoulders. 'What was that?' I had to wonder. My teeth gritted together and the wind pushed on me even harder. I was still looking up at him, but decided to glance down. I could see the sqaures of cities and towns appering on the surface of the Earth. I new this was the end. I was going to die. And yet... I don't know._

_The wind reversed as we were about to hit the ground. It pulled us up at the speed of light. We were dropped then reversed back up. Bouncing off of non-existant walls, I suddenly felt the pain in my back return. Curling in pain, I felt a flood of tears rush my face. And pain was all I felt..._

_I opened my eyes. The pain was still there. I looked up at Dante who was still cringing. Everything was inverted, and I thought I was surely going insane. Normal color returned, and I impulsivly stared at Dante. He screamed in pain, but I didn't. Two angel wings spread from his back, tearing away the red leather of his overcoat. Feathers flew around, and everything turned white. It was too bright for me keep my eyes open very long, but I managed a couple sights. I looked with moarnful eyes at Pat, who was standing on a cloud in front of me and calling my name out. It became a silent call, and he dissapeared from sight. The woman was gasping and sheilding herself from the light. i looked up at Dante. His head was facing upwards, and he had a look of slight injury across his face. He and I were engulfed in light, and everything fadded..._

Yay! This is my first chapter of my newest fic! To tell you the truth, this is a dream I had a while back. But, that doesn't matter. It fits perfectly with my story! I hope you like it. Forgive spelling in this chapter. I found a program with spell check, but this e-mail's being retarted. I'd like to hear suggestions. post flames if you want, but they will be carefully thought about and respnded to with as many insults as I can think of.

Brain: She means it.

Me: Yes I do! Thanks for once.

Brain: In her own mind!XD

Me: Not only does that not make any sense, but...

Mind: Hey, don't you pull me into this!

Me:...o.o?

Brain:...o.o?

Mind: What!

Okay, that was odd. Now then, R&R or I shall send random zombie teachers after you for lack of responses! Muuuuwwwuuuuwwwwaaaaahhhhahahahahahahaha!


	2. Take Me Away Ch 1

**Disclamer:** I do not, nor have I ever, owned anything from the Devil May Cry series. This saddens me every time I must say it, so stop making me type IT!

**Note: **Don't have any reviews, and I really don't care! What did I tell you? If you're going to be reading my fics, then comment! Comments, damn you, comments! (goes out of mind) (... will be back in five minutes)

Once again, Taylor had fallen asleep while doing something that, at the time, wasn't even remotly borring. This, is a very bad thing to do, as what it was that was borring her was homework she had to finish within the next hour-and-a-half. By then, she'd be forced to turn off her lights and go to sleep. She had been busily working on an asignment she should have been working on for the past week, but decided to lay down. Sometimes, it would help her get ideas. You know, turning a school asignment on legends into a fanfic wasn't exactly anybodys' idea of a _good_ report. Somehow, she managed the two things though. Sleepily, she glanced at the clock.

"Wha.. ? Crap!" Taylor gasped as she looked up to the clock. It was eight-thirty. She wasn't supposed to fall asleep. Looking hurridly around for her pen, Taylor grasped her book in her hands. She found the pen under her covers and started to read the last thing she'd written. It was really the only way she was able to return to her flow of writting in anything.

After reading the first few paragraphs, it came to her that the next part was supposed to be about how Sparda had received his name. With that much more information in her grasp, she began to scribble down on the papper what she thought she was able to remember from just before dozing off. Sometimes the noise from the TVs down stairs blocked her thinking, and Taylor was forced to read her thoughts out loud to keep a train going.

It was raining outside, and this also helpled her in focusing. It was a little warm in the room, so she decided to open the window. After all, the rain cooling the outside air would only take a few minutes to do the same to her room. Looking out at the driveway, she noticed something very odd. One spot on the concrete was not wet, though it was out in the middle of the large parking spot. No car had been over top of that space for hours, and it only just started raining thrity minutes ago. This peeked her curiosity, and she left her book by the window. She was still carrying her pen.

Walking quietly to the steps, Taylor examined the floor below. Her dad was out working for the next half hour, and her mom was in the family room watching TV. Again, her dad had left the kitchen TV on. She desperstley hoped that the noise from both TVs would be loud enough to keep her mom from hearing her.

Taylor put her foot on the first step, lowering it slowly, gently onto it's surface. The stairs creecked bad enough as it was. So, rather then rush down them and possibly wake-up her mom, who had most likely fallen asleep while watching TV again, she decided to ease her way down the passage to keep from making a roar of noise.

When finally she reached the bottom of the flight, there were only five steps remaining. They were to the left of her, and every peice of wood in both directions made niose. _'Why wood floors? Why!' _she asked herself. With an air of uneasiness about her, Taylor placed a foot on the edge of the top step. Nothing yet. The second she placed her other foot on the stair it's self, a loud creeck sounded. Stoping and stiffening, she turned her head slightly to look at her mom. She was still asleep in the compfy recliner. With a slight, un-audible sigh, she countinued the descent. This time, with a new theory; the faster you go, the less chance the stairs have to creeck from the weight. This seemed to work better, as she got to the door in a few seconds. Then, there was another obstacle; the bells on the door. Originally, they were put there as Christmas decorations, but later they were left there because it made a great tool for telling when somebody was coming in through the front door. You could hear them from almost anywhere in the house. Plus, they weren't Christmas colors; they were gold. Therefore, it wasn't as stupid to leave them up. Or so it was theorized.

Carefully, Taylor clicked the lock to open and cringed as it became clear that nothing could be done quietly in this house. Thankfully, the alarm was off. Even better, she was able to keep things quiet by stoping the bells from vibratting. But, the screen door was locked. This door was even louder then the wodden inside door. _'Do we honestly need so many loud things in this house! We've already got a dog!' _Taylor thought exasperatedly. Never the less, she pulled the door inwards and turned the lock in the propper direction, being careful not to double lock the door. Finally, she'd made it through the house of noisey doom!

She put one foot outside the now open screen door. The ground was cold from the dropping temperature, and it initially made her shiver. She quickly shook it off and moved her other foot outside as well. Turning, Taylor closed the heavy wooden door as quietly as humanly possible. It still sounded loud to her, but it was quieted by the other noises in the house. She held the screen door until it fell to the place where it normally slamed shut, then closed it as lightly as she could. Turning towards the driveway, Taylor attempted to look through the fence posts. It was impossible on this angle, though, and she walked under the slight overhang along the walkway to keep from being drenched by the rain. She knew that she'd be getting soaked as soon as she went into the middle of the driveway, but wanted to stay somewhat dry for now.

As soon as she reached the gate, Taylor jumped out of the cover of the house and pulled the latch on it up. Swinging the gate towards her and moving to the side, she dashed over to the place in the driveway where it was, surprissingly, still dry. The sky was completely gray, with no spaces in the clouds what-so-ever. It was amazing that this place remained dry. Even more surprising, was the shape it made on the hard ground; a qaurter moon shape. _'Wow... ' _she thought with disbelief. It didn't seem possible. Just one space on the ground where the rain didn't reach. It just wasn't plausable... and that was the problem.

"Ahh.." Taylor gasped slightly. She was unable to turn the gasp into a scream, as she was knocked backwards. The spot was iluminatted with a red light. It rose up from the man made stone, bending the rain out of the way. The size of the dry spot increased to the size of queen bed, with the light following this outline all the way through. Soon, the dry area took a shape, draging the red aurora in an awkward manner. It took the shape of a man's full body on a crouched over side view. A portion of the light split as a form materialized in the center of it. The outlined figure walked forward as the lights rose to the skies, and Taylor gradually became more and more frightened. While at the same time, she didn't move at all. Curiosity _almost _killed the cat.

The figure came closser, and it became clear that this was a man. The rain seemed to make him almost glow, and it was an awesome sight. Now crouched low to the ground, she stared up at him, barely able to keep her eyes open as the rain hit them with an unforgiving baradge of cold drops. Soon, the man was standing right in front of her. Taylor didn't know what to do, and only sat there, trying not to show fear. This guy was obviously very... interesting to her to say the least.

He leaned over she quivered with a rush of something she didn't recognize. Then, he did something she didn't expect; he slid his arms under her and picked her up off the ground. Normally, she'd have fought somebody before they even got close to her, yet she didn't do anything to him when he lifted her.

Due to instinct, she pulled back to grab at his throat at first. But suddenly, she felt something that was almost telekenetic in nature. It was if an invisible force was telling her that he would not do her any harm. Like an animal sedated with trancs', she settled down and fell into his arms. Little did she know just who it was, and how long she'd waited for this day...

As the man walked forward, she impulsively looked up at him to see a smile on his face. As he re-entered the red luminous section of ground, she swore that she saw white, almost angelic wings on him. _'No. It can't be...' _she told herself. The light was warm and the man's arms were gently rocking her as he walked. His company was a comforting thing to her for some reason, and she drifted into sleep as he hoisted her away. The only thing she saw before she was lifted into dreams once more was an oddly familiar car that schreeched to a stop in front of her house. It seemed like she was in her Heaven as the mysterious man took her away to a place that she somehow knew would change her from the outside in. The last things she heard were the panicked cries of the people in that car, who'd jumped out and raced towards her. But, why?

Taylor awoke to find herself still in the arms of the man. She could now see that he was wearing a red trenchcoat and had a massive sword mounted on his back. He had white hair that fell lightly over his well-defined facial features. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and he was almost dry. She knew she hadn't been out very long by the fact that her thick brown hair was still wet. It took a day or more to dry sometimes, but never over two days. That was slightly comforting. Looking more carefully at his face, he seemed to be asleep. Was he? Had he fallen asleep with her in his arms? She wondered...

"Hello." she said softly. The man stirred before opening his eyes all the way and looking down at her. He seemed startled and happy at the same time when he saw that she'd awakened.

"Well, hello." he said in the sweetest voice he could muster. It still sounded to have a sarcastic air about it, but she found this to be a playful guester, and loved that feature of him already. The man countinued to speak in this way, and he even tried to sound more sarcastic, which made her love him even more. She knew very well that she couldn't possibly _love _him, but also knew that she adored it when boys of all ages, above eight, talked in such a way. Usually, she responded well to that sort of thing when somebody above ten spoke in such a way. "I thought you'd never wake up. I've been wanting to hear your voice."

"Well, I've been wanting to hear _your's_." she said in a very playful way. This obviously pleased him, because he grinned and narrowed his eyes at her. Then, somebody that she hadn't noticed stepped out of the shadows and spoke directly to the man in the trenchcoat. He sounded to have a cold voice, even though he was being very warm and welcoming to her.

"Enjoy it now, Dante. The trance won't last much longer. Any minute now, she'll be just another scared human being in an unfimiliar place." The man in the shadows stepped out into the light, and Taylor glanced over at him. He was tall, and wore blue atire. His pants were brown, much like his gloves. His hair was spiked back in an unusual way, and it, too, was white.

"Way to kill my fun, Vergil. She is willing to do _anything, _remember? You said it yourself. No better time than now, right?" The man holding her had the name of Dante. That is, if she'd heard the other man right. His name appeared to be Vergil, according to Dante.

"So, your name's Dante?" she asked in a low voice. Dante smiled and looked down at her.

"Yeah. What's your's?" he said with an air of approval.

"Taylor." she said with a sly grin. Suddenly, she felt a slight rush of pain in the side of her head. With a low moan, Taylor layed her head on Dante's arm. It was surprisingly comfortable, and had it not been for the next rush of pain, she may have fallen asleep again. Vergil was speaking, but she couldn't hear him. There was a loud ringing in her ears.

"I told you it wouldn't last much longer. I can only make somebody think something for so long at a distance like that." Vergil said, looking down at the girl in his brother's arms. Vergil walked forward and placed a hand on Taylor's arm looking up at his twin again. "When do you think she'll notice?" Vergil asked with curiostiy. Dante just shrugged and looked up at his brother.

"I would hope pretty soon." Dante said with a devilish grin. Vergil sighed and shook his head.

"It won't be that easy, Dante. No matter how it was you interperated what I told you." said the blue clad twin with a hint of unhappiness in his voice. He, too, wished that wasn't the truth. There was no changing it though. What was, was.

Dante jumped back slightly when Taylor bolted upright and fell off his lap. She landed on the wood floor with a loud thump, but only grabbed at her knee for a second before getting used to the slight pain of hitting hard flooring. She looked back up at the men in the room. She obviously didn't know where she was. She was still leaning over on the cold flooring when vergil walked towards her. As she'd done when she first saw Dante, she didn't move. Only now, she knew who it was that came stridding over to her. "Vergil.." she breathed.

He didn't look at all surprised that Taylor already knew him, but was curious to know if she had noticed her own condition yet. She watched curiously as Vergil stopped right in front of her, and ran his eyes up and down her form. After watching him do this several times, Taylor looked down at herself. She was older then she'd been in her world. Whereas she'd been about twelve in the world she knew by heart, she was an aproximet eighteen here. She was thinner then she used to be, and even taller. And she was _tall_ before. Looking at the floor in front of her, she noticed that her pen was laying there. She still had it? How?

"How did I get here? This was only supposed to happen in my imagination." Taylor asked. She was happy that she was here, but at the same time, confused and slightly scared. Vergil seemed to understand, and offered her a hand up. being herself, she didn't take it, but thanked him anyway. He looked dissapointed, but let it pass.

"You," Vergil said with a slight smile, " have a very powerful imagination." With that said, Dante walked over to them and looked at her with happy eyes, brushing past Vergil so he could get as close to her as possible.

"How about we see just how strong an imagination you have?" Dante asked her with a sarcastic air. She only laid upon him half the rage she might normally, as the tone of his voice got to her again. But, that was not something she was willing to forgive quickly.

"How about you go wait for me, and I'll come back when I've reached the age of ninety-five?" Taylor said in an unpleasant tone. She was faster then Dante anticipatted, and she managed to get a grip around his neck. Though normally, he would have shook anyone else off, he saw Vergil's look of complete disaproval, and knew he had it coming. He also knew, from what Vergil had told him about her mind, that she would never hurt him. He was right. She gripped and sqeazed his throat, but not enough to cut off his air source. Had it been almost anyone else she would have tightened her grip around them until they were on their knees. He respected that, and let it pass without further incident.

"I'm sorry. How about we kiss and make up?" Dante said with a sly smile. He was serious too. And, what's even more amazing, is that she considered it. Scince she was close to Dante, she didn't have much of choice in the matter though. He kissed her. Only lightly, but still not exactly what she'd wanted. He didn't grab her, and she could have pulled back, but she didn't. She was too tense with surprise.

Vergil pulled her back and took her over to the couch. "You need to keep away from that maniac until you've remembered what you need to. He'll find ways around what you want, to get what he wants. Not something that you'll be happy with." Vergil said in a serious tone. He had a more calming voice, while Dante's was more gaged towards fun and games. She liked both sorts of speech, and knew right away that she wouldn't mind it _too_ much if she had to stay here a while. She was still very uneasy though.

"Vergil, don't make stuff up. Just tell her what she needs to know." Dante said as he waltzed over to the couch. He sat next to Taylor, and waited for Vergil to start explaining. Breathing deeply, Vergil looked over and nodded approval.

"Okay. I'll explain slowly. Understand, you're not in a dream."

So? What do you think? Comment, or I shall send Brain after you!

Brain: That's awful to say to them!

Me: I know! Muuwwuuwaaahhhahahahaha!

All names in this story were chosen for it, and it alone. I'm not using real names, aside from the ones from video games of course. Now, comment! Respond! Please! Forgive spelling. R&R


	3. Be My Blood Downer Ch 2

**Note:** I now have one whole review. I know you people are reading! Read through, and then comment! I'd just like to personally thank LosstarotGirl for being the only one to comment on this story. What's wrong with you people! Why don't you comment? Just press the gosh darn button! Say hi for all I care! Just say something!

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own DMC.(sobbing) Why do you all make me say that!

Vergil finished his last sentence and looked up at Taylor as she stood and went to the spot on the ground where her pen was laying. She picked it up and held it in front of her face. The only thing aside from the clothes on her back that she still had to remember that place by. The place where she came from. It was the same, but different. It was vast and could be expanded by mere thought. That is, until she had come there. Turning back to Dante and Vergil, she rushed them and hugged the one nearest.

Vergil stiffened, and Dante grumbled with rage as she wrapped her arms around Vergil instead of himself. She tucked her arms under Vergil's, and rubbed her face against his strong chest. His heart rate flew up, and Vergil slowly became used to this new feeling of another wrapped to him. He quickly learned to love the idea of his brother being so jealous, and slowly put his arms around her, as she had him.

"It's okay. You'll be fine." Vergil said in a reassuring voice. Dante pulled his pistols out of the holsters on his red trench coat, and aimed them at Vergil in anger. Before shooting, he took note of the girl's position, and thought better of it for now. He slipped the guns away, and moved closer to the two of them.

"Thank you." Taylor said to the brother who held her so close. She tightened her grip on him before letting go and waiting for him to do the same. Reluctantly, Vergil slipped his arms back, revealing a puzzled look.

"What do you thank me for?" he asked in a baffled tone. She smiled and looked into his eyes. This left Vergil shaken, as nobody looked willingly into such cold spheres that were called the portals to his soul. She was not shaken by glares, and only laughed when he stared like looking for something in her.

"Everything." she said through laughs. Looking over at him, Taylor suddenly noticed how Dante was staring at her. He was enjoying her now that she'd confused Vergil so badly. What was there to be thanked for? Only Dante and Taylor saw it there. In time, Dante came to laugh as well. The two of them were leaning on one and other for support after they saw that Vergil was getting even more confused. His face was cross and confused, but he sat, calmly waiting until the two were calm enough for him to talk to Taylor again. It took a minute or two, but they finally caught their breath and settled into the back of the couch, still leaning back to back. Vergil breathed steady, then looked at Taylor seriously.

"I need you to tell me what you want to do." Vergil said without much hesitation. She looked at him, never breaking eye contact. It was starting to really creep him out.

"In what way?" she asked in response. Vergil was confused again for a moment, but soon saw how she meant it.

"Well, you need to tell me if you want to go back or not. As I explained earlier, you'll have to tell me if you really want to return there. After all, it is your choice. I won't hold you to anything."

"I don't know. Is there any way I can get back and forth by myself, so I wouldn't have to choose right away?" Taylor asked with a hopeful voice. Vergil looked like he knew how this could be done, but didn't want to say anything.

"Well, " he said in an unsure voice, "you'd have to be at least a half demon, which you're not. There are ways, however, of becoming one. None of which are easy for you."

"How? How can I have the option to come and go as I see fit?" she asked excitedly. Vergil seemed to grimace at the question, but saw her unwavering gaze and gave in.

"You can obtain mass amounts of demon or half demon blood, and put it into yourself through one means or the other. There are other ways, but they are far more unpleasant." Vergil looked at her, and Dante turned around to face him. She was now lying across Dante's sculpted chest and staring up at him. Vergil could see Dante's happy smile over how jealous his twin obviously was; as he stared at her and asked her questions under his breath. With a sly smile, Taylor sat up again, and looked Vergil over carefully.

"So, can I get that blood from you guys?" she asked with a hopeful look. Vergil thought about it for a second, then regrettably nodded his head. She smiled even wider, and quickly looked back and forth between the two. She was looking to see which one of the two would willingly give their blood to her first. Neither seemed very enthusiastic, but Dante caved first. He wrapped his arms around her, and waited for the punishment he knew he'd be getting for being the first to endure this torture. She leaned her head on his arm, and turned her neck in his direction. Taylor's eyes got big and sympathetic, and as she was about to bite him and break his skin to get to his blood, she fell back onto him. "I can't do it, Vergil." Taylor said in an almost pathetic voice.

"Don't be an idiot." Vergil said with almost no emotion. He stood once more and drew the Yamato from it's sheath. Putting it to Dante's upper arm, he quickly split the skin on his twin's shoulder. Taylor panicked, and licked the blood off his shoulder as fast as she could. She didn't mind it. Blood had an interesting taste to it. Dante almost hurled at the sight of a full human happily licking blood from his shoulder. Even a half demon would be understandable, but not a full human. Suddenly, the reality of what Vergil had done to him hit Dante.

"You moron! You slit my coat! Do you even know how hard this was to find!" Dante yelled in an enraged fit. Vergil laughed slightly as he saw his brother's reaction. Dante looked at Taylor, who slid off of him to allow Dante the privilege of chasing Vergil around the room. He smiled and got up, mouthing to her, 'I will repay you for this.'

"Get over here you idiot! I'm gonna kill you!" Dante yelled angrily. Taylor actually laughed slightly as Dante pulled out his guns and tried to scare Vergil into running across the room in fear. Right... that was going to happen. Pointing the Yamato at Dante, Vergil rushed forward and slashed his brother's abs. Vergil almost laughed when Taylor defended Dante before he himself did.

"Hey! Not the abs!" Taylor said in a serious voice, although in a playful manner. Vergil was about to crack into a fit of laughter when he found a response for that.

"Come now. I know you need more blood. I also know you're dying to…" He couldn't finish the sentence; Taylor shot him a venomous look that warned for him to stop before he got too far into that. She knew what Dante would do if he heard the truth put out there.

Dante, who'd been readying to fire the guns, suddenly became interested and looked over at the two of them. "Dying to what?" he asked with a curious grin. Taylor shivered at the thought of him finding out, and warned Vergil not to do it.

"Don't you tell him, Vergil!" Taylor said as she took slow steps toward him. Vergil smiled and got ready to talk to him. "Vergil!" she pleaded.

"… ehs stnaw ot teg otni ruoy stnap." Vergil said. He had the knowledge to use the demon language. He'd read many books on the subject, and spoke it fluently. Dante, though impaired to the speech of the ancient line of communication, understood it with ease. A massive grin broke his curious expression, and he lowered the guns, walking over to her.

"Aww, you could've told me. There's a quicker way to make you part demon than drinking blood, you know?" Dante said as he came to stand in front of her. She became enraged, but pretended to be fine.

As she put a hand on his chest she spoke softly to him: "I'm not stupid" She grabbed his right arm and brought it in front of her. Then, without warning, she snapped her teeth into the skin of his arm and he yelped in surprise. He felt her lick the blood from the wound and became sickened. Removing her mouth from the deep bite marks that were quickly healing over, she said something that slightly disturbed him: "Besides, I like the taste of blood."

"You know, you were definitely a vampire in another life." Dante said with distaste. She only smiled at him with a gleeful look.

"Be thankful for that. If I weren't I guess Vergil would've been unable to contact me. Right?" Taylor asked Vergil.

"Well, it would have been much more difficult. Or at least, it should have been. There's always the slim chance that you were so obsessive about our world, that it became a part of you."

"I will be a part of it, once I get enough blood." She said with gleaming eyes as she walked past Dante and over to Vergil. He was getting a kick out of this; Dante looking at him with pure venom in his eyes. He shot cold daggers into his brother's heart as he pulled Rebellion from it's sheath.

"Oh, you little…" Dante said, unable to find the right words to express his anger. He lunged at Vergil, catching him completely off guard. Rebellion plunged straight into Vergil's right shoulder, and released an uncontrolled blood flow. In another panic, Taylor quickly licked the blood from his shoulder. Suddenly, and for the first time in years, Dante felt sorry for hurting his brother.

Hey yall! I hope you like this very short chapter. It's a work-in-progress. I'll update as soon as I can, and more people need to read this stuff. Oh, I don't care it you post flames. I may or may not respond to them. Just enjoy it, whether in making fun or in actually liking it.

Mind: I'm back!

Me: Oh great.

Brain: It's you!

Mind: It is you!

Me: I see a boring conversation ahead.


End file.
